Winter
by BrittanaLove18
Summary: Brittana FutureFic: Brittany goes missing in the middle of a winter night. Her wife, Santana, on the cusp of a promotion, drops everything to search for her. Rated M, See warnings.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this idea spanned from a real life scenario last night when the doorbell to my house fell during the night and it gave me creepy feelings. This might be a little gritty for Brittana, but I'm giving it a shot. Read & Review :)**

**Warnings: Violence, reference to sexual assault in later chapter**

_Winter_

_Chapter 1_

The moonlight hits the kitchen window as the snow pelts down, unrelenting. I hate these winter night in Binghamton, but snuggling with my wife makes up for it.

It will be our 4th wedding anniversary next week. Not a day goes by that I thank the universe for the most wonderful woman.

She completes me.

Thunder rolls in, and my cat gets restless now, scurrying under the couch. He is a very sensitive cat, even a fly buzzing by can set him on edge.

I hear the familiar sound of Santana's car rolling into our driveway. She works at American international Group as an Assistant Financial Advisor, and as such, has late nights at the office.

I set out dinner on the table as I hear her keys being thrown on the front table.

'What a day! This weather is just horrendous.' She says walking into the kitchen, observing me setting out the cutlery, and smiling.

'Yeah babe. Another rough day at work?' I say sweetly, rubbing her shoulders tenderly.

I feel her leaning into my touch.

She sighs. 'Coming home to you makes it all better.' She turns in my arms, and kisses me lightly.

I smile. 'I made Spaghetti and Bolognese, since it's snowing outside.' I only make this dinner when there's a snow storm starting, proclaiming that it lightens the mood.

She gives me an adorning smile, putting down her briefcase, and sitting down across from me.

The dinner was pleasant, so I decided to tell her something that I've been meaning to tell her for days now.

'Hey San?' I muse, watching as she looks up from her plate, her eyes sparkling in the light.

'You know how you asked me if you wanted to start a family and I said I wasn't ready.'

I pause, her staring at me.

'I'm ready.' I breathe out.

Her hand reaches across the table to mine and encompasses it. She matches my smile now. 'I'm so happy Brittany, I think I might cry.' She says, happiness plastered all over her face.

We decide to ring the Cryobank in New York City tomorrow to set up an appointment and fly out later this month.

When I start washing the dishes, I felt her hands wrap around my waist in a warm embrace.

She kisses my neck seductively, knowing exactly where to suck to make my knees go weak.

I clutch onto the countertop, feeling as Santana whispers in my ear. 'Would you like your anniversary present early?' She says huskily, making my breathe hitch.

I nod as she pulls me away, intent on showing how much she loves me.

I lay, mesmerized, staring into raven hair. Santana is always knocked out after sex, with me wide awake, grinning wildly.

Then just as I was drifting off, I hear a sharp noise.

A distant noise that sounded very much like the doorbell. I shift, seeing the alarm clock ticking over midnight.

Outside, the snow is still falling with little spurts of thunder.

I decide to investigate, leaving the warmth of Santana next to me, grabbing the torch on my way out.

I tap it about 10 times for good measure to keep it lit.

I tip toe out of our bedroom, walking across the hallway to the living room.

Directing the torch around the room, I scan for anything strange.

Nothing, but then I notice a flash outside.

I pace to the door and fling it open. Nothing. The snow is soaking through my hair as I look down to see a box of some sorts.

The doorbell, with the wires poking out of it. I frown, gazing up slowly to the place where the doorbell used to be.

Cut wires were all over the place.

'What the-.' Then blackness.

'Brittany?' Santana calls out to the empty room. Feeling the cold space next to her, her heart starts to race. It is now 2am, the snow easing up.

She briskly walks around the house trying to locate her wife. She gets more panicky when she realises she's nowhere in the house.

Flipping the curtains, she notes that Brittany's Jeep is still in the driveway, and her phone is between the sofa cushions. Strange, if her car is here, where is she?

Maybe she went for a walk, but something deep down in her told her that maybe it's something worse than that.

She sat and sat in the red sofa chair for hours, hoping Brittany would come back.

At 6am, she called the police. 'Ma'am we can't report a person missing if they haven't been gone for less than 24 hours.'

She let them have it, rattling off a string of curses in a mix of English and Spanish, until she was blue in the face.

She couldn't go to work today, not when her wife was missing, Santana getting more worried as the hours wore on.

A familiar tune rang through the house, as she located her phone.

Picking it up, she wished she never had.

On the line was some person breathing, then a male voice. 'I have something of yours, and damn is she pretty.' Then the line went dead.

Santana felt sick to the stomach. Some guy had her Britt-Britt. It was all too much, and she doubled over, feeling as though someone was twisting a knife though her chest.

Who was that guy on the phone? What does he want with Brittany? Just the thought of that was making her feel faint, but loud knocking made her heart thump.

The door opened to two policemen. It was only then that she realised that the doorbell was missing.

Odd.

'Hello Mrs Lopez-Pierce. You called about a missing person, your wife?'

Her eyes flick from one to the other, fear wretched in them.

'Y-Yes I did.' She barely stammers out.

'Is she still missing Ma'am?'

Santana nods sadly, letting them in. She looks down at the discarded doorbell, confused as hell.

One of the policemen takes off his hat and sits down. 'You have a lovely home Ma'am.'

'Thanks. Brittany did most of the decorating.' She says sadly, looking at a framed picture of them at Disney World.

'We'll find her miss. Can you tell us when you noticed her missing?'

Santana gulps down the fear. She explains how she always passes out after sex, so she's pretty much oblivious to the world.

They noted the details of her car and phone still here, and even the doorbells current state.

Then with dread, she told them of the guy calling.

'This guy, did he sound familiar?' They quiz.

She shakes her head. 'No, and it was an unknown number.'

'Do you have any enemies, any disgruntled colleagues?'

'No, everyone at my work I get on well with. In fact they are recommending me for a promotion to the boss. Practically everyone loves Brittany at the animal shelter.' Santana smiles, thinking of Brittany's caring nature.

'We were just about to start a family.' She chokes out, no longer able to hold in the sobs.

The policemen give her sad looks, feeling for the distraught woman in their midst.

'Don't worry miss, we'll do everything we can to find her.'

With that, they stood up, give her hopeful smiles, then promptly walk out.

That night, Santana got no sleep at all, tossing and turning from the ever growing worry burning in her chest.

**tbc**


	2. Chapter 2

**So thanks for the reviews and follows, hope this chapter is ok. I was a bit stuck at the start but I powered through. Read & Review**

_Chapter 2_

When I regain consciousness, I take in my surroundings.

I am in what looks like a shed, 4 walls that are really not a good sight. Imagine the colour of rust, well it's ten times worse than that. My ears prick up at shuffling outside, as my head battles to stop spinning. My hand runs over my temple, feeling a bruise there.

_What happened last night and how did I get here?_

Then all of a sudden, my head levels out and everything comes crashing back to me. I was kidnapped outside my home, but that's all I remember. I see the doorbell in my head, recalling that it was 3 inches deep in snow.

I try to scramble to my feet now, finding purchase on the floor but stumbling from the fact that my hands are tied together. I fall forward, a dull thud filling the shed.

Loud footsteps thump outside. I listen to them close in on the door, then a bright light shone onto my body.

'Well looks like someone's finally awake.'

He was a burly man, about mid-thirties, and is currently holding a glock in his right hand.

I whimper, retreating, as he walks in and close the creaky door.

I feel a sharp pain shoot through my ribs, watching as he raises the glock again, then smirks.

He puts it down, moving to pick up a belt.

Feeling my body being picked up, I am powerless to stop him. He raises my arms, and ties my wrists on the rusty rafter. He steps down, admiring his work, me struggling my wrists to no avail.

I hear him chuckling to himself, and I wanted to throw up on him.

I flinch at his touch when he runs his hand over my cheek. It feels like sand paper. I squirm when I feel his gumpy hand going down the side of my ribs.

'Who-o ar-re you?' I whimper out.

His hand rests on my hips. 'You are very pretty Brittany. Too bad I had to hit you for what you are.'

I don't want to answer him, but curiosity took over me. 'And what am I?'

'Gay.' With that, he slaps my face and I feel blackness filling my mind again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Morning light beams through the window, effectively blinding Santana. She rolls over, clutching Brittany's pillow. _Please let her be safe, wherever she is._

The phone rings, springing her out of bed. Work. She sighs, telling her boss that she can't come in for the second day in a row because her wife is missing. Her boss was not impressed, saying that if she misses more days, he will have to review her contract.

As if the day couldn't get any worse, one of the policeman from last night wanted her to come down to the station.

She walked precariously through the station doors, taking in the several looks she's receiving. It was no secret that Santana Lopez-Pierce was hot, and the guys heads bowed when they saw the ring on her finger.

The policeman, whose' name was Sergeant Jerry Whitehall, ushered her into one of the interview rooms.

'First of all, I'm sorry to tell you we have no leads yet, but-'

Now, Santana was always a fiery woman, but now she was prepared to unleash hell on him.

'No leads? What are you doing up here, playing hacky sack with your balls? My Britt-Britt is out there somewhere in the hands of some guy, she's beautiful, she's innocent, she's everything that's good in this miserable stinking world.'

By this stage, Jerry's face was showing fear.

'Nod if you understand. Good, now since all you pansies are incapable of doing your damn job, I'll just have to find her myself.'

'Miss Lopez-Pierce!' Jerry calls out to the woman walking out.

She stops and turns around.

'These guys usually want one of two things when kidnapping women like your wife.'

'And what is that?' She says, starting to look worried.

Jerry sighs, looking down, then up at the Santana. 'A ransom sum or…..to have some fun.' He utters the last word quietly.

She feels faint, and Jerry rushes over to assist the suddenly weak woman.

The makeshift bed is lumpy, as Santana regains her strength. 'I'm coming to look for you Britt…' The room is closing on her, but she defies it, sitting up, and grabbing her purse on her lap.

'Santana, sit back down and rest.'

She ignores him, getting up to stumble out of the white room, strengthening with every step. By the time she gets to her car, she throws down her purse on the seat, and dials up her detective aunt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cold water hits my face, dripping down my neck and wetting my collar. I open my eyes. _Oh no_.

'Hey there Brittany. I just realised I never introduced myself. The name's Rob, but you can call me whatever you like.'

I look at him, gaining courage. 'How about fucking bastard?'

He stares at me, not moving, and I hold my breath. _Oh shit._

It happens in a split second, the pain entering my stomach. I winch, riding out the waves of pain from the blow.

'I don't like that Brittany. You should be nice to me, or else.'

My head hurts, and it's all I can do not to scream out.

'Maybe I should lock you up.'

I shake my head at the thought of spending the cold nights on the floor.

He gives me a smirk. 'You know I've been watching you for a while now, spying on you. And now I see that Santana doesn't deserve you.'

I glare at him. 'Don't mention her name.'

'Why? Is she a good fuck?'

That is it. 'Don't talk about her like that!' I spit out.

'She must be to be married to you.' He runs his hand over my chest and I just wanted to scream, but my throat is hoarse from dehydrating.

A boom sounds from outside, causing Rob to step back from me, thankfully.

He goes to the door and is greeted by a younger version of him, probably his son.

Whispers are exchanged, then he leaves. Over his shoulder, he says 'I'll be back later blondie.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

'So Brittany is missing and you're hiring me to help you find her?'

Santana is standing on her Auntie Tracy's porch, looking very sullen. She nods.

'Those cops are totally incompetent, and I need to find her because…' She trails off, remembering what Jerry said.

Tracy envelops her in her arms and pulls her into the house.

As soon as Santana sits down, she pulls out the doorbell in a plastic bag. Tracy gives her a look. 'That's my girl.' She says observing the doorbell.

10 minutes later of dusting for prints, Tracy sighs. 'No prints. Sorry sweetie.'

'Maybe one of the neighbours saw something, but it was dark so it might be a little sketchy.' Tracy suggests.

'Ok, let's go.' Santana says getting up, but is haltered by a hand. 'What about your work kiddo? Everyone's fine with you ditching to become temporary detective?'

Santana smiles, then shakes her head. 'Most of my colleagues understand, but my boss is another story. I feel that if I don't find her soon, I might lose my job.'

'In that case, let's get cracking!'

'Thanks Auntie. And when this is all over, I will get you a new dinner set cause I know those plates are about 10 years old.'

'What can I say, I'm sentimental.'

**tbc**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is really dark, and a fore warning, I do make reference to sexual assault so yeah. Thanks to people who have reviewed, followed and favoutied. Read & Review.**

_Chapter 3_

I hear muttering outside the shed door, catching some of what was being said.

'Dad, why did you even kidnap her if it's really Santana you're after?'

'Because, son, by taking something she values away from her, it makes her vulnerable, and then we got her right in the palm of our hands.'

Silence.

'What about her?'

I'm going to have fun with her. Maybe she'll be on team straight after it.'

My arms are sore from being slung above me, feeling as though at any moment I might pass out from the pain. Rob enters the shed again with a smirk.

'Fun time.' He grumbles, unbuckling his pants.

I scream out trying to alert any one close but Rob just chuckles and says 'we are all alone.'

I feel my shirt being tugged off with so much force, it burned my torso. Then I passed out.

_Many hours later_

Coldness surrounds me, and I snap awake, flinching at the sharp pain in my lower abdomen. I catch sight of blood trickling on my thigh, and nausea plagued me all over. I don't remember a thing of what happened, but maybe that was a good thing.

My shirt was lying ripped across my stomach, and it's only now I realised from the cold that I was naked from the waist down. I was sexually assaulted. Just thinking about it made me want to scream all over again.

The window near the ceiling was open, exposing me to the cold snow falling outside. Shivering on the hard floor, I thought I was going to die.

Nothing else was in the bleak room that encompassed me, only a desk resting against the door.

I plummet up and into it, determined to get out of this ever growing nightmare. The door did not budge, feeling the cold metal against my body and shivering once again.

Looking through the key hole, I grimace at the sight. Sitting on a red plush chair was Rob, sucking on a cigar with his son, fiddling with a portable radio.

They were not in silence I noted, listening to the reports on the news. A particular voice made them sit up and my heart sink.

It was Santana, telling the reporter that I was missing, and that if anyone had any leads, to contact the police. She described me, smiling when she said blonde angelic hair.

The men outside the door listen intently to my wife expressing her grief.

She breaks down towards the end, causing me to choke out a sob. Rob grins while his son smiles nervously. They exchange a hi-five, making me cringe in my cold state.

The report ends, causing me to back away abruptly from the door as Rob stands up and proceeds to open the door.

I scramble back as far as I can, watching him stand over me with a wicked grin.

'Ready for round two?'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the end of the heartfelt report at the local radio station, Santana piles into her car with her aunt. 'I think that was a good decision sweetie, increasing the chances of someone seeing anything.' She smiles at Tracy words.

They make their way to Santana's neighbourhood, careful to avoid the build-up of snow in the kerb. The first house Santana stops at is the next door neighbour. She knocks on the door solidly, coming face to face with Mrs Dery.

Mrs Dery was a pale woman in her twilight years, surrounded by her many cats. Tracy held back a laugh as Santana informed her of the situation.

'Oh god, I'm so sorry Santana. How you been holding up?'

The question hit her hard, hesitating to answer.

'I'm fine, I've been taking time off work to find her. I don't think I can handle working at a time like this.'

She nods understanding, one of her cats clawing at her leg. 'Do you want to come in for tea?'

'No, I just wanted to ask if you saw anything suspicious last night around midnight.'

Mrs Dery stares at her. 'Yes I did. Well you know how I have bowel movements at midnight for some strange reason, last night I saw a car parked outside your house, a blue sedan.'

Santana sighs out in what only can be called as relief.

'But it was so dark, I couldn't see the number plates.'

Tracy steps in. 'It should be fine.' She turns to Santana. 'We can check up on local cars with that description.'

'Thanks Mrs Dery.' Santana says with a smile.

The rest of the day, they come up with no other leads from the other neighbours. With a sad sigh, Santana enters her home. 'What's wrong sweetie, we got a lead, that's great isn't it?'

She looks at the broken girl slump in the sofa. 'It's our 4th wedding anniversary tomorrow. Every year we go out to this fancy restaurant, and get each other presents.'

'You can come over to my place tomorrow, take your mind off everything?' Tracy asks.

'No, I think I need to be on my own tomorrow, just….'

Then she breaks into sobs, collapsing into the sofa. Strong arms pull her into a warm embrace, comforting her. 'Where is she? God I hope she's not hurt.' Santana racks out in between sobs.

Tracy brews a tea when her niece falls asleep on the sofa. She just wants to take away the poor woman's pain. She sets down the plate on the coffee table, careful not to clang it on the wood.

A phone rings, springing both of them awake, Santana rushing to answer it.

Screeching can be heard, instantly recognizing it. Her hands shake as that male voice booms through the phone again. 'Your wife is really something. I fucked her good.' A whimper breaks out, and Santana does everything she can to not just hurl the phone 100 feet.

'Wha-at do you want?' She manages, now catching some of Brittany's pleas in the background.

'How does it feel Santana, to feel powerless?'

She wanted nothing more than to rage her fiery at him, but the thought of him hurting her wife more stopped her.

'Just let her go.' The line went dead and Santana angrily threw the phone onto the sofa, wanting to break everything in her reach.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I listen to Rob tormenting my wife. I didn't have the power to punch him, so I lay on the floor, regaining whatever strength I had. When he hung up with a smile, I wanted nothing more than to wipe that smile off his cocky face.

I remembered what I heard earlier. 'Is this really a hate crime, or you just hate Santana?'

My words made him glare at me. _Please god no, not again. _I shield my body in preparation.

'You know, you're much smarter than you look Brittany. Maybe when I have Santana really grovelling at my feet, I'll steal you away for myself.'

'I thought you already did.' I say bitterly, feeling that dull pain once again.

He comes closer. 'Did you enjoy it? It looks like you did.' He moves to touch my torso.

'Don't touch me.'

'Admit it Brittany, I fucked you so good that you wouldn't ever need a woman again.'

I flinch at is words. 'You can't fuck the gay out of me.' I say defiantly.

He pulls my hair, causing me to gasp in pain. When he lets go, he smiles. 'You really are beautiful Brittany. I don't know why you have to be so difficult.' With that, he waltzes out, locking the door behind him.

My tummy rumbles. It's been almost two days since I have any form of food. Rustling outside spikes my hearing. Something slides under the door, a tray.

I crawl over, willing away the pain and observing the tray. On it, was the barest of foods: Half of a chicken sandwich and a mandarin. Next to that was a bag filled with water. Thank god.

I eat my food through tears, wondering if Santana is suffering as much as I am.

**tbc**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter was easy to write. Thanks for the follows, favourites and reviews. Enjoy!**

_Chapter 4_

The dust on the hinge blew off when Santana and Tracy broke and entered into an old police station. 'Wait, isn't this illegal?' Santana says stepping over a dead squirrel in the threshold. Tracy turned with a resigned look. 'It's not illegal if it's no longer occupied, and besides, it's 11 at night.'

When Santana stopped crying earlier that day on her couch, her auntie calmly slapped her and told her that they will find Brittany. Then reassures by proceeding to tell her of this abandoned place where she used to work, before it got foreclosed on.

Not a light in the foyer, except for the outside street light beaming in. Santana picks up a flashlight from a cupboard and flicks it on. She screeches then mentally slaps herself when she sees a few bats fly through.

They make their way through the office areas, avoiding the moth eaten chairs, tipped on their side. One of them looked like it was housing a family of rats.

They felt like they were intruding on numerous species habitat, zig zaging to the end to come face to face with the computer lab. 'Here we go.' Tracy whispers.

She steps through first, flashing her light on the numerous computers, to the switch board at the end. Santana sits down on one of the tables while Tracy tinkers with the cables. Luckily most of them were kept dust free.

Flicking of switches, then it was like a mega light switching. The computers burred to life, the accompanying lights in the ceiling dimming to show about a dozen computers.

Santana leans over and high fives Tracy, who has just logged in and is grinning. 'Time to find Brittany.'

She taps at the rusty keys, entering the cars description into the data base, with Santana looking on in hope. Only two names came flashing up when she pressed enter. Tracy wrote down the names. 'Recognize any of the names?'

Santana was unmoving since she saw _that _name flash up, staring at the screen.

'Yes.' She says in barely a whisper.

She feels faint again, getting up to walk it off. 'The first name, Rob Chert, is one of the people that was interviewed for the job I got now.'

'That's all?' Tracy says in surprise.

Santana shakes her head. 'No. He..I've known him for years, we went to primary school together. We were actually good friends, I don't know why he would do this, over losing a job, right?'

She looks at her auntie, deep in thought. 'Wait, Rob Chert, isn't he the founder of that 'gay is not ok' group?'

'Hold on, I'm remembering something else.' Santana says flapping her hand out. 'I think he loved me in grade 6. I noticed he always got jealous when I hung out with my friends, and we were close but I never returned the feelings.'

Rob Chert had many reasons to get revenge on Santana Lopez.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I must admit, the cold gives me something to take my mind off the pain, and I was sure feeling it. Last night, I got no sleep, never able to find a comfy spot on the floor.

I now see breakfast being pushed under the door. Toast and juice. Well, at least it's something. The bruises on my wrists were evident as I ate in silence, then a slam of a door got me upright.

Most of the day transpired like this, me snapping at the slightest noise. Guess my hearing is more sensitive now. When I see night descend outside, I decide enough is enough. I walk towards the locked door, pressing up against it, and scream my two bits worth.

Hey, I have nothing else to lose. Besides, I hear footsteps now. I hold my ground as the door bursts open and an open palm meets my face. 'Shut up you little bitch.' I seethe from the new found pain, fighting back tears.

He trudges back out and I meet the eyes of his son, giving me a sad look.

I decide that if I'm not going to get sleep, he isn't either. I don't know what has come over me. Maybe I've become immune to the beatings, leaning up to pick up a screwdriver lodged in the window.

I bring it down multiple times on the door, creating obscene, deafening noises.

My hand hurts after 3 minutes, the place where I've been hitting has a dent in it now. In a rage, I throw it as hard as I can at the window, shattering it into a million pieces. Wait a minute, just maybe…

After much quiet struggling, I find myself on the other side of the window, breathing in the fresh night air.

Freedom.

I take in my surrounds as much as I can in the darkness of night. The shed in which I have been kept in for the past 3 days is housed next to a lake, and a small cottage. Of course, he wouldn't be able to hear me now, he's probably asleep.

I carefully pace around to the front of the shed towards the open road, not knowing where the hell I was going, or how far I was out from town.

Putting one foot in front of the other, I will away the pain as I walk to where ever this road takes me.

_7:00am_

During the night, I was so determined to not fall asleep on the side of the road in case he came looking for me. I find myself in front of a diner, one I do not recognize.

I open the door to the smell of coffee and people reading the paper in quiet thought. To the left of me was a banner saying 'Welcome to Whitney Point'

Shit, I was 50 odd kilometres north of Binghamton.

The waitress greets me now. 'Woah, rough night love?' I look down at my torn shirt and scuffled pants. 'Y-yeah.'

She gives me a knowing look. 'This ones on me.' She says bringing out a steaming coffee and croissants. I wanted to hug her so bad, but I manage a thank you, bringing the coffee to my lips and loving the warmth of it.

I literally almost spit out the coffee when I gaze towards the parking lot. _Oh fucking hell._

I see him angrily gets out of his truck, and I duck quickly to the seats. The waitress gave me a puzzled look, examining my sudden pale face. She looks up to the angry man coming towards the diner, sighs, and motions for me to follow her.

I hurriedly pace to the other end of the diner, carefully to keep my head low. I close the back entrance door just as he enters the diner, but one unforseen factor caught me.

Standing in front of me now was Rob's son. I prayed to god he would let me go. Sadly that notion dissipated when a loud voice rocked me to my knees once again. 'Good job boy.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Unfortunately the database did not display Rob's current address. So now Santana finds herself in the lobby of the police station she was in only a few days ago.

Today is her wedding anniversary, and she was determined to find Brittany by the days end. Jerry comes pacing out of the conference room, meeting her eyes and stopping.

Santana turns back to the officer she was talking to, tapping on the counter as he types on the computer keyboard. He stops, looking at the screen then up at the woman.

'I'm sorry Ma'am, I can't release an address without permission.'

She was at her wits end, no sleep racking her every bone. 'Now listen here man, I've got no sleep for the past three days because my wife went missing without a trace. I haven't been at work, I was on the verge of a promotion but now that's gone down the shit hole. Please for the love of god, give me that address!'

She bangs on the counter for emphasis. The officer doesn't blink, instead beeps someone and gives her a cocky smile.

'Alright, that's IT!' She charges forward, grabbing him by the collar and shaking him.

'I'm being nice here Ma'am, but your hostile attitude only further proves my point.'

Stem can be seen blowing out of her ears. She riles up for another sledging, but strong arms pull her back, stopping her.

'Santana, you're not helping.' Jerry says, pulling her away from the desk.

She notices his office is immaculate when she steps in it. It looked like a perfectionist worked here. Jerry sits her down on the sofa, rubbing his forehead. He sits down at his desk, and proceeds to type in Rob Chert in the database. 'Woah.'

'What?' Santana says sitting up now.

He motions for her to come look. When she looks at the screen, her jaw drops. Rob Chert was a repeat offender, racking up 10 crimes in the past year, and is registered in the sex offenders category. Santana's heart sinks.

'Holy shit.' She breaths out.

His address is displayed at the bottom of the profile. Her jaw drops again when its 50 kms away from here. If she goes now, she can make it by sundown, but Jerry stops her from moving. 'You can't go, at least not alone.'

Santana smiles for the first time in days.

**tbc**


	5. Chapter 5

**This unintentionally became the last chapter. I thought it was going to go to 6 chapters but I managed to fit it all in this. Well this story was interesting to write, really hard to write at times because Brittana is so precious that I just could not imagine this ever happening to them. But, alas, it lives in fan fiction. Thank you to everyone who followed, favourite and reviewed this story. Enjoy and stay cool!**

_Chapter 5_

_5:00pm_

The firewood burns brightly in the fireplace in the otherwise freezing house. When Rob caught me at the diner earlier today, he looked so calm, it really scared me. On the ride back, my hands were tied to the door handle of his truck, with his son riding shotgun.

I caught mumblings from him, nothing coherent. Upon returning to the cottage, he brought me into the living room and placed me on the sofa. 'There, now at least I can keep an eye on you.' I remember him saying.

The grandfather clock in the corner ticks over to 5:05pm now as I stare out the window at the lake, water stretching for miles. My arse is sore from sitting in this sofa all day, but it wasn't the pain I was feeling.

The mental pain of seeing freedom, tasting its sweet air, only to be ripped from me soon after.

10 more minutes and it will be 4 years to the minute Santana and I exchanged vows atop our apartment in New York. The way the ring sitted perfectly on my finger when Santana put it on me with a grin. That was the happiest day of my life.

I sigh sadly, imagining me in her arms, and telling her I love her, because I never get tired of that.

My thoughts are smashed when the creaking of the floorboard ahead of me holds the man of my recent nightmares. 'We are relocating blondie. Maybe we could go to the Bahamas, Waikiki, somewhere far away. You know, the more I look at you, the more you become more attractive.'

I cringe at his words, making sure to stick to the farthest side of the sofa when he sits down.

He looks me in the eyes. 'But not before we have one last shindig in this place.'

'What makes you think I'm going to let you touch me? I'm not tied down, I can fight you off.' When I say that, my muscles ache and I know I wouldn't even have the strength to slap him.

As if reading my thoughts, he laughed. 'I've broken you down. You're weak. And I just know Santana is the exact same.'

I shake my head. 'You're wrong.'

Anger flashes across his face. 'Are you calling me a liar?' He screams, piercing my ears.

'N-no. Just don't underestimate her.'

'Believe me, if she as smart as she portrays herself, she would have found me by now.'

That was true. I still held onto that hope that Santana was close to finding us.

'Now, onto that shindig.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Santana ducked home to grab something before meeting the swat team. When she walked up to her porch, she noticed a bundle of flowers. She huffs when she reads it.

_I'm so sorry Santana. Please forgive me. Your auntie just gave me a serious wakeup call. Take as much time as you need. Everyone at the office is praying you find Brittany safe and sound._

It's a bit late, but any apology from her boss was rare, so she took it.

The wind picked up when she exited herself, grabbing what she needed. The swat van was parked two houses down. The back door swinged open to about 6 guys all suited up in gear. It intimidated her, only seeing it on TV.

Jerry gave her a comforting smile, pulling her aboard. She cradled the box in her arm, while sitting down on a crate.

'What's in the box?' One of the guys quizzed.

Santana smiles. 'Me and Britt's marriage certificate. We always give it each a kiss. It's cheesy but we've done it the past three years. God I hope she's not hurt.'

During the trip north, she's having numerous happy flashbacks of her and Brittany, each one making her smile bigger. She remembered the first time she saw her, the first time they became best friends, and the day Brittany asked her to be her girlfriend.

But the one that made her smile and cry at the same time was a few days ago when Brittany told her she was ready to start a family. She realises now she will remember that day for both good and bad reasons.

An hour later and they were nearing their destination. Jerry pulled her aside, placing something in her hands. She looked down to a semi-automatic weapon, a pistol. 'It's boring in the truck, besides I'm sure you want to help take this fucker down.'

She nods quickly, clasping in her right hand steadily.

The van pulled up to the cottage quietly, and stealthily got out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My already torn shirt was torn even more when Rob practically ripped it off me. He hands trail south to his jeans, rubbing himself. I stifle back a scream. I watch as he unbuttons rather quickly, throwing them into the fireplace.

'I won't be needing those anymore.' He says cockily.

He strokes himself, leaning forward to pull my pants off, exposing me completely.

His rough hand grabs me hard, making me want to bite down on his hand but not finding the strength.

My body is reacting the way I don't want it to and he is smirking at me.

As he goes to enter me, a loud noise rings through the house, causing me to jump. 'Don't move fucker, put your hands up!'

Relief flashed over me when I saw the men in blue, finally able to sink back into the couch.

I notice Rob is not putting his hands up, instead his moving towards me again, and a rough tackle from behind him sends him down, no doubt crushing his man hood.

He cries out in agony as they click on handcuffs and drag him away.

A familiar scent fills the room, only confirmed when light hands cup my face. I am home.

I look up to Santana who is on the verge of crying, as I am from relief.

'Santana, thank god.' I hum out, then slip into darkness, passing out.

_8:00pm_

The burring of a machine causes me to open my eyes, taking in the hospital room around me. A gentle hand clasps mine, now noticing the sleeping woman next to me.

I smile, bringing her hand up to my lips and giving it a kiss. Santana stirs, pulling my hand but stopping when she realises she's still holding it. 'Happy anniversary babe.' I say, curling her hand into my lap.

She smiles adorningly at me, and it feels like yesterday when I said 'I do'. I notice her pulling out something from her pocket, and I grin once I recognize it.

We each give it a kiss, then she pulls me into a soft kiss, melting me completely.

When she pulls back, it looks like she's fighting words. 'I know we stopped it from happening when we got there but did…did he ever rape you?' She chokes at the word rape, not wanting to know the answer.

'Yes.' I say in barely a whisper.

Her head slumps into her hands, just letting out the sobs. My heart breaks at the sight.

'He had no right to defile you like that, because Brit, you're so precious and...and I should have protected you from him.'

I run my hand through her hair, pulling her face up to meet mine. 'Hey, we had no idea he would kidnap me in the middle of the night. It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself because you passed out after sex like every other time.'

I smirk at her, seeing a grin grace her face.

_A month later_

'Based on your countless crimes spanning back years, I hereby sentence you to life in prison.' The hammer slams down, and it's the best sound I could ever hear. Justice was served.

They trudge him out, Santana giving him a mean old glare all the way out.

Jerry shakes our hands, as well as our lawyer. Santana's arm slung around mine protectively as we made our way out of court, fighting off the media stationed outside.

The Chert case had gained popularity in the media, most of the public in support of him being guilty. We walk up the pavement towards my jeep, happy to be walking away from the attention for good.

_A year later_

I hold our one month baby in my arms as Santana hangs up the phone. She is trying to fight the smile off her face. 'It went well?'

'Yeah, well they were surprised that I still wanted to work when I have a new born at home, but they agreed when I said I wanted to work from home, so can be around you guys all day.'

Santana got her promotion a week after the kidnap, also seizing the opportunity to get into contact with the Cryobank. We found the perfect donor: A dancer who sung in the chorus line in high school.

For those first few months it was touch and go, her bouncing back between work and tending to me, but somehow we managed. The first month after the case I wouldn't let her touch me intimately, still damaged from the pain he inflicted on me.

A month after that, I got into therapy, and solved most of the traumatic feelings, but I know I'm going to be living with it for the rest of my life.

The arrival of our girl was one of the happiest days of our lives, naming her Loretta Paige Lopez-Pierce. Yeah, it's quite a mouthful.

Santana comes over to me now, sitting down next to me and resting her head on my shoulder.

'I love you Brittany.' She says curling into my side.

'I love you too San.'

We kiss, looking down at our baby and sharing the same smile.

**The End.**


End file.
